1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel solid-state image display device in which an electron excitation type luminescence of high efficiency is caused in a phosphor material by use of electrons running unscattered in a solid, such that the running distance of carriers is shorter than the mean free path thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional solid-state elements suggested for use in flat-type image display devices include a light-emitting diode (LED) and an electroluminescent (EL) device. All such elements are quite inferior to the cathode ray tube (CRT) in brightness, response characteristic, tone characteristic, color reproducibility and power consumption.
The LED is small in the light-emitting area and unless the power consumption thereof is reduced to one-thousandth of the present level, it is very difficult to realize a flat-type image display apparatus with it.
The EL is low in light-emitting efficiency, on the other hand, and requires a high operating voltage, and therefore is hard to form in an integrated circuit construction which is indispensable for realizing a compact flat-type image display system.